


Check-In

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Want to Ride My (Motor)Bicycle I Want to Ride My Biiiiike, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Mondo takes Chihiro for a ride.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 3





	Check-In

Somehow, it was in _this_ moment that Mondo felt like he was, honest-to-god, everything he needed to be.

This wasn't some city street - by now, they were _well_ -along the road outta town, trees flying by with that good sweet whipping wind and the top of Mondo's pomp bobbin' in and out of the uppermost edge of his vision.

There was no crew riding behind him, bringin' up a big rowdy roaring street-tearing wake - but he wasn't loning it, either, and damn if he didn't _feel_ it in a way that he wasn't _supposed_ to, necessarily, but that he was _invited_ to and did so with gratitude burning in his chest a few layers deeper than adrenaline; Chihiro's arms held tight around his waist, and pff, if _he'd_ never felt safer than with that reminder holding fast that he was doing this right, not throwin' the poor guy off around a turn, or anything. Sometimes, around the deeper bends, he'd hear a little _eep!_ jabbin' at him over the grumbling and bellow of motor and friction, and warmth 'n weight would fall against his back as Chihiro's arms cinched tighter; and even the _apologetic_ flutter up behind his chest would hit just as nice as the wind as he found himself smiling, bending on _into_ the curves.

_Don't worry, babe... I gotcha._

_But, tsheh - you_ know _I do, huh..._

They'd ease off those curves, lifting on back up onto straightaways, and surrounding sounds and the signals from Chihiro would come relaxed, and without any kinda fear in still feelin' him holding tight, Mondo would turn back real quick; flash him a smile and a thumbs-up, with a tilt of his head to make it a question. Chihiro would lift his head, eyes big and downright shiny in the open sunshine, and pull a wobbly smile, a hasty laugh burbling outta him as he nodded.

Then made sure he was holding on tight again - leaning in just a bit, and giving Mondo all the sense of things being _in-place_ he needed to make sure it was right back to _go-time_ , fixing his eyes _straight_ back on the road stretching ahead, framing of it looking that much brighter.

Up till the _brightness_ started to give way not so much to more _light_ , but more _color_.

Even the changes in _time_ and _vibe of the surroundings_ didn't take _away_ the feeling of _that_ : _this moment._

Nothing did till he pulled the hog up alongside of a gas station under an afternoon sky that'd gone officially lightbulb-yellow, the slowdown and dismount leaving his head turning freely and nerves buzzing like he was hangin' out in the come-down of just one big _high_ ; he turned to Chihiro and tugged him a smile as he offered him a "here" and a hand.

Lookin' so damn starstruck that it almost damn-well _hurt_ ( _heh - how was that...? ...You feeling that, too...?_ ) as he accepted, and pulled himself off of the back of the bike with the stiff-yet-trembling moves of a baby horse; in between steps, he paused for just a hint too long, and his knees knocked.

Mondo _hmh_ -ed a small sound - _just_ enough of a laugh to be reassuring; restrained enough not to go and be callin' anything out as a source of humor.

"...Up to you whether or not _riding's_ your thing, but it takes _anybody_ guts to try it out," he said.

_Chihiro_ laughed, just a tad more openly, 'n Mondo's chest shook and air pressed between his teeth, to back 'im.

Chihiro's brow furrowed and he bit his lip lightly - keeping his smile fixed as he took smaller, steadier steps after Mondo and rubbed the shoulder of his shirt with his free hand, intermittently pinching at the fabric. 

"...I-i- _it -- !_ " His voice hit a peak that he winced at before smiling again, trembling but broad, and with white teeth. He took a breath again, and started again, stabilizing it along the _puff_ and push-out of another sheepish laugh. "...I-it _does_ seem really scary to do on your own -- I-I-I mean... I know it still would be for _me_ , anyway -- but... um...!"

He lowered the angle of his head.

Turned his eyes up under his bangs - huge under sheepishly-roofed brows - too right-away for Mondo to have time to _worry_ about it.

"... _Just_ riding _has...!_ " His voice vibrated louder. More _outright musical._ "...Been a lot of _fun_ , actually...!"

It was Mondo's turn to laugh downright _openly._

Somethin' in him teased to _vibrate_ right along with it, joining in with that _residual high_ and _afterburn_ and that _hurtin' so good_. He shut his eyes and averted them, 'case Chihiro saw too much.

" _Sweet_ ," he said. His fingers closed around Chihiro's. "'Cause after I take a leak, add some gas to the tank, maybe grab you 'n me a bite to eat for the road, we still gotta turn and ride the whole way back to the academy, you got it...?"

His smile tightening for a second, he looked back.

Gave Chihiro a thumbs-up.

And, still bright-faced, Chihiro nodded.

"Aaaall-riiiight..."


End file.
